Ninjago: True Love
by Visatoarea10
Summary: Morro managed to change his destiny with Lloyd and now he's green ninja. Everyone is afraid of Morro (including ninja), but nobody has the courage to respond. His plan is perfect!... Until certain pink kunoichi falls in love with a certain blond boy, met in the village Stiix. Will repair their love the destiny or Morro will find a way to destroy it?
1. Chapter 1

In the Cloud Kingdom, five ninja and a kunoichi are in a temple. All were still shocked by last events. Kai, the fire ninja with the red gi, amber eyes and brown hair, spiky, holding in hand a sword with a golden blade, unable to move, with eyes expanded in horror, looking at his friend. Jay, the lightning ninja with the blue gi, brown eyes and red easy hair, was so shocked that he dropped down the nunceag. Cole, the earth ninja with the black gi, black-brown eyes and black hair, recently transformed into a ghost, could not find a word of comfort to the this situation. He was elected leader, after a ghost had put possession on their friend, and always found encouraging or comforting words, whatever the situation, but now... Barely he was able to say a word. Zane, the ice ninja with the white gi, a nindroid from titanium, with blue eyes as sky and hair high above, once blond, he kept still tight the suriken made from DeepStone, unable to move, but only to look down at his injured teammate. And the only girl in the group, dressed in a pink gi, with brown hair, long and straight, kept tightly into a ponytail, above, and brown-chocolate eyes, once joyful, now full of horror and pain. She leaned slightly toward the inert body of the blond boy, leaving next to she those two silver daggers and put a hand on the boy's shoulder unconscious.

„L-Lloyd?" she stammered, tears starting to form in the corner of the eyes. Lloyd, the great green ninja, once cheerful and lively, but after being possessed by Morro... His blond hair was now dirty and full of dusty, with some areas much darker, and it wasn't difficult for the girl to realize that it's dried blood. Her clothes were torn and stained with blood, and arms and legs were full of scratches and some wounds that were bleeding, and his face was covered with bruises and some minor scratches. He was much weaker and was posible have had some broken ribs. No one knew what had made Morro, because before Morro to leave him alone off Lloyd, his body looked okay, but now...

„L-L-Lloyd... Please... Wake up..." murmured the child in pink and carrefully put his head in her lap, stroking his hair dirty.

„Andreea..." began Jay.

„I think is not the right time Jay..." interrupted him Zane. Jay looked at Andreea, noting his tears what were rolling down his cheeks ruddy and fell on the his face green ninja. Lloyd was more than just a teammate for them... It was like a little brother, on which they had to protect him... And they have failed... But for Andreea was a lot more than that. Everyone on the ship knew that Andreea has a passion for great green ninja, and to be honest, and he has a passion for she. Andreea spoke often with Zane, it was like a big brother for she, and she told his everything. Only in he had Andreea enough confidence that to tell how much he loved on Lloyd and that would do anything for him, even to give his her life. And Kai was the only one with who Lloyd spoke about his feelings for Andreea. Lloyd put it always on Andreea on first place... Even when he was possessed of Morro...

-flashback-

 _Morro, in Lloyd's body, just put them to the ground on ninja, alone in standing being Andreea. Morro approaches from she, laughing._

 _„_ _You think a little kid like you can stop me?"_

 _„_ _I can to try!"_

 _Morro raised a hand up, and at his command the wind lifted on girl from ground, then with a quick movement of the hand, Andreea was struck by teahouse wall, her body fell limp on the cold ground. Jay rises slightly dizzy. As and Kai. Morro approaches the girl unconscious, but then... Morro fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands and screaming. The blue ninja hurried toward his cousin, now that Morro was not looking. He carefully lift her off the ground and went with she to the Bounty._

 _„_ _I... not... let you... make... any... hurt!" the voice was not his Morro, but Lloyd. Regains control of on body enough time to rescue on Andreea. It was not long however. Morro took control again, then went after Sensei Wu's staff._

 _Kai was out, when the doors of the teahouse were suddenly removed from the hinges, in the face the fire ninja, being ghost which possesses best friend. Morro pounce on his Kai. Morro lifted him off the ground with both hands, but almost immediately, Kai succeed to immobilize him._

 _„_ _Release on Lloyd!" growled Kai._

 _„_ _Kai... Help me..." managed to splutter Lloyd, regaining control again._

 _„_ _Lloyd?" put the questioned Kai._

 _„_ _Kai... Protect her... Please..."_

 _„_ _What?"_

 _„_ _Protect her Andreea... Please... Do not let anyone was... hurt her... Please, Kai..."_

 _„_ _I promise you dude! I'll protect her! But now you must fight! Fight Lloyd! Fight!"_

 _But then Morro regained again control over the him Green Ninja, and Kai awoke pulled up by anchor of the their ship..._

-end flashback-

Kai looked down, at Lloyd's body unconscious and the girl who would not stop crying. He felt sorry for she. First Morro him possess on Lloyd, then he wants to kill on Andreea, and now this...

Lloyd's eyes began to waving slowly. His eyes were half open, and his vision was hazy and blurred. His whole body him ached and he could fell how blood flowed slowly on his skin. Then felt something... Something he slips on his face... Something warm that reassure him on the green ninja. He blinked a few times and vision began to return. He looked up, where he saw Andreea crying, and the tears ran down on his face.

„An-Andreea?..." he whispered. The pink ninja flinched, to everyone's surprise.

„Lloyd?" says the girl with some mistrust. Lloyd rises slightly, carrying his hand to his head.

„YOU'RE ALIVE!" Jay screamed and jumped to embrace him. Almost immediately, Lloyd began to cough. Zane went and at pulled on Jay away from injured ninja.

„Hey!" pouted Jay.

„YOU WANT TO KILL HIM!?" screaming Andreea and glanced angrily. Jay gulped and trembles a little of fear. It is not good to mess with Andreea, and this he learned the hard way. She turned her head towards Lloyd, and instantly her eyes showed compassion and mercy for him.

„What... What's happe..." said Lloyd, while trying to get up, but immediately his look blurry and his head began to ache. His legs felt soft and began to lose his balance. Immediately Kai hurried toward his side, as well Andreea, dried tears were still visible on her cheeks.

„With careful Big Shot." Said Kai, but without a trace of amusement in his voice. The two ninja helped their friend to sit.

„I-I..." stammered Lloyd „I... Almost... Killed you!... It... It's all my fault!" he said and hugged his knees.

„Not true friend." Said calmly Zane.

„That's right. You do not have any guilt." Said Jay.

„All this is because of Morro." Agrees Cole.

„N-N-No... It's all my fault... I-I-If I had not been possessed, then... None of this... It would not have happened..." The boy rested his head on his knees, refusing to face his friends. Andreea stroked on his back, and Kai looked at others not knowing what to do.

„Well... I doubt that Morro came to you and said: "Hi! I'm Morro! Do you let me possess you?" said Jay and laughed nervosly at his own joke, while he is rubbing his nape. Kai glanced a stern look.

„Really?! Do you think that this is the best moment for JOKES?!" said Kai with sternly. Andreea looked at Lloyd and noted that he was... Crying? The girl stood up and walked toward Jay.

„Cole is lucky that he is a ghost. Because he doesn't feel pain. But you are not that lucky. WHEN I FINISH WITH YOU, YOU WISH YOU WERE A GHOST!" screamed she and raised the fist toward him. Jay swallowed in fear.

„When I will learn to shut up?" said the blue ninja.

„This is what I'm wondering too." Said Cole. Jay glared toward Cole. Andreea deep breathed, then she let the fist down.

„I'll deal with you later!" said she and turned back toward Lloyd.

„H-How did you... R-Released me?" questioned the green ninja through the sighs. All ninja looked at each other. Zane knelt before him Lloyd and, carefully raising its head, he said.

„Sensei gave us a special tea, which you can get rid of ghosts, if these you possess and..." Then Zane noticed Lloyd's eyes slightly red and tears ran down his cheeks. His lips moved slightly, but from his mouth not coming out any word, and his body began to tremble slightly.

„Man, it was crazy!" said Jay with a slightly more cheerful voice and a little smile.

-Flashback-

 _Morro stood in the center of the temple, having the sanctuary sword in his hands and surrounded by the ones five ninja. Andreea holding tight the ones two silver daggers, by one in each hand, being ready for battle. Jay hold strapped at his waist a small bottle with pale orange syrup in inside. Morro's looking by turn at every ninja, with eyes shining with pride, but when stopped on the girl, his eyes no longer shone with pride and looked at the girl with love. Andreea gave him a small smile, and for a second, could swear that Morro's eyes became green-jade. Then Morro shook his head quickly, and his eyes became black, sign that Morro regained the control on Lloyd's body, and looked on Andreea with hatred. Morro started to laughed._

 _„_ _Even you think you have a chance against me?"_

 _„_ _Honestly? Yes. I think we have. In case you do not know, we are five, and you just one." Said Jay._

 _„_ _Yes, but I have the sword. And I can see every move before you do."_

 _„_ _He's right. The chances like us to win are 50%." Says the ice ninja._

 _„_ _Leave us with the your stats Zane!" hissed Kai. Cole added._

 _„_ _What are we doing? We talk or fight?" Andreea deep inspires._

 _„_ _I say... We fight!"_

 _With these words, the girl swoop upon his Morro, but for he was enough a glance in the sword to see what was going to do, and keep out of the her way just in time, making her on Andreea to fall directly over Kai. Morro laughed and looked at sword, seeing that Zane wants to pounce on him from behind. The ghost dodges, causing him on Zane to hit a wall. Jay was about hitting on the Morro, dar Morro use the wind to put on Jay at grounded._

 _„_ _Do not hurt him!" cried Andreea, who, meanwhile, lifted off Kai and prepare for battle._

 _„_ _In case you have not noticed, he's the one that hurts on us!" said Cole._

 _„_ _You are a ghost! You do not feel pain!" shouted she._

 _All ninja tried to stop on Morro enough time, as Jay to him give the potion. With all attack him, but he avoid or intercept attacks. Jay puts his hand at belt to ensure that the tea given by sensei's still there, but Morro notes the movement. The master of wind raises him on the blue ninja from ground, toward the horro his friends._

 _„_ _What is this?" asked Morro with guile, looking at small bottle with orange liquid. „Wu even believes that a drop out of its teas can stop me?"_

 _Morro spread hand as to take the bottle, but Jay was faster and snatched since the belt, throwing it to Zane._

 _„_ _Zane!" shouted the master of lightning._

 _Zane spread hand out and caught the small vial, to the relief of all. Morro him throws on Jay into the wall, then he walked over to Zane. The nindroid run, then, when Morro was preparing to use the wind again, throw the bottle._

 _„_ _Kai, catch!" screamed he._

 _Kai jump in the air, throw the bottle and with a somersault, landed on earth. He raised his hand in triumph. Morro growled and lunged towards Kai. The ninja of fire took out the suriken from DeepStone and tried to parry his attacks Morro, but it was hard with one hand. The sword and shuriken's Kai clashes with noise, Morro pushing with hard the sword towards Kai._

 _„_ _Cole, focus!" cried the ninja of fire and threw the bottle towards the black ninja. Just in time, when Kai's shuriken dropped out of his hand because Morro's swords._

 _„_ _Wait! I?! How to catch him? I am ghost!" Cole said._

 _The ghost closed his eyes and spread hand overhead, hoping that potion will not go through he and to break. When he opened his eyes and looked at his hand, Cole observe that in fist had bottle._

 _„_ _Yes! I caught him! Who is loud now?" said with smugly the ninja of earth, who not saw him on Morro that is coming to him. Cole to stopped when she saw on Morro coming toward him. Closed eyes waiting as Morro to use the wind or the sword against him._

 _„_ _Cole, run!" screamed a voice. Cole opened his eyes and saw on Zane in front of him, using its Shuriken against him Morro, winning time his Cole, for as him to flee. Cole listens on Zane and run, only to be followed by Morro._

 _„_ _Andreea! Head up!" screaming the black ninja and threw the bottle into the air. They all watched in shock, like everything was moving in slow motion. Andreea jump up in the air and caught the bottle, but when she to achieve the ground, the wind lifted her into the air. Now she was face to face with Morro. The master of wind began to tighten from neck on the pink ninja, wanting to strangle her._

 _„_ _You really think you could defeat me? Stupid girl!"_

 _„_ _L-L-Lloyd... Fight... Fight Lloyd!..." tried Andreea to say, barely being able to keep her eyes open. Morro only more tightened the hand around her neck. „L-Lloyd... I-I know... You do... Not have... Ever... Hurt... Me... You... Do not... Let anyone to... Hurt me... Please, L-Lloyd... Fight..." the last word being more a whisper._

 _„_ _An-Andreea?..." the voice was his Lloyd._

 _The boy loosen grip around the girl's neck. Andreea saw him on Lloyd trying to fight with Morro to save her. The girl wasted no time. She took the bottle cap and threw orange liquid into his mouth. Morro let go's Andreea, it falling over Jay, and the sword, and began to coughing heavily. The nindroid her helps to get up, the girl regaining breath._

 _„_ _What *cough* did you *cough* do me?" hissed Morro, his body fell to the ground, and his eyes closings slightly. With all looked at Lloyd's body, hoping as the tea of sensei Wu to have worked. Kai raises up the sword of destiny in their hands, and Andreea took her daggers, in the event that the tea had no effect. Suddenly a sickly green smoke began to emerge from Lloyd's body, quickly materialized into a ghost with black eyes and black hair with a green stripe._

 _„_ _It's not over yet!" hissed Morro, then flee through the window of the temple._

 _Their eyes then turned to their friend, which now was no longer possessed, but he was seriously injured..._

-end flashback-

„And, largely, that's what happened." Finish Jay the story, having a smile on lips, but when he saw the angry expression off the faces of his friends, his smile slowly perish and he began to rub his neck with nervousness.

The Andreea's eyes him looked on Jay with the pure fury. The girl, in time the story, she put one of daggers back in sheath from her belt, on the other clutching in hand with furiously, but, without realizing, she grabbed of the dagger blade. Andreea rises and, deep breathing, in an attempt to calm down, she walked toward Jay.

„Jay..." began she, slightly calm, but her eyes still full of anger „You stay more with Cole. Tell me... The his stupidity is contagious or you were you born STUPID!" yell at him, tightening increasingly louder the dagger blade. Jay swallow in fear. „I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU TO..." yell she, but stopped short.

Her eyes were suddenly expanded, and anger from they was replaced with pain. Andreea bit his lower lip and a tear fell on her cheek. With everyone watching at her. When Andreea threaten on someone, she took her threat until to end, so it was very unusual that suddenly stopped. Even and Lloyd looked up when was installed incommode silence, his face being full of tears and eyes being very red from cause crying. Lloyd looked at Andreea, trying to find out why it stopped, then he saw her hand, and from off the tip of the dagger to fell a drop of blood. Lloyd's eyes were extensive in fear.

„An-Andreea..." stammered Lloyd. Andreea opened his fist slowly, and the dagger, now full of blood, fell on the floor temple with a loud noise. Everyone watching, when at the dagger full of blood, when at the Andreea's bloody hand. The girl swallowed the lump from throat, then she began to wipe the blood from off wounded hand on her pink gi.

„I'm fine." Said she, dryly.

„It's all my fault!" screamed Lloyd and began to sob in roar. All eyes were turned towards him. Andreea knelt before him Lloyd and with the good hand, lifted meekly his head, so that to look in his eyes. Andreea gave him a sad smile.

„Lloyd, listen to me... None of this is not your fault. Absolutely nothing!"

„B-B-But you are hurt and..." stammered Lloyd, trying to hold back tears flow, but in vain.

„It's just a small cut... I've had and worse. It will pass and, in addition, I have healing powers. Until tomorrow I will not more had anything." Said she and broke a strip of her ninja gi, on which a bind tightly around her hand, to stop the bleeding.

„B-B-But I-I... I al-almost killed you! It's all my fault!" said he, leaving more tears to fall.

„Lloyd... That's not true..." said Andreea.

„Morro is right... I n-not am good for nothing... I-I pull down the team... I-I-I... I'm a failure! You would be better off without me!" said Lloyd, putting his head on his knees and began to sob in roar.

All were looking at Lloyd with sad eyes and pained. They hated to see as their friend... Their brother. Lloyd was... broke! Nobody knows what did Morro, but if he wanted to hurt on Lloyd... He managed! Andreea looked at him, with a sad look. Tears began to fall on her cheeks roses, without they to care. The only person by who cared about now was Lloyd.

„Morro hasn't right about anything!" states the girl, suddenly, and him embraces on Lloyd, trying to offer comfort he needed. Lloyd just sat there, murmuring. Andreea turned the head towards others, without to her care that the others would see her crying.

„What did?" she asked sadly. No one answered. Nobody knew what to say. Even and Jay was silent. Zane turned the head to the window and he saw person on who wanted to no longer see her.

„Look! Is Morro!" he announced. Andreea rises, and all the sadness in her eyes was replaced with hatred! She wiped his tears and took her daggers, being ready to fight, despite her bloodied hand. She was determined to make it on Morro to regret! Whatever... He follow to pay! Andreea looks at the others, all with the same determination in eyes as she.

„Then... Let's go after him!" ordered Cole. Jay said, with a small smile.

„Yes! Let's make him to regret the day he died!"

„This supposed to be a joke?" asked Kai. Jay shrugged.

„Bro... Not the time!" said Zane.

„Hey! At least I try to lighten the mood!" defends Jay.

„What you try later!" snapped Andreea at him.

„Morro an to escape!" said Cole and showed them ghostly silhouette of his Morro what ran far from the temple.

„Not while I live!" whispered Andreea. They all jumped out the window, wanting to catch on Morro. Andreea more glanced once at Lloyd, which still crying in roar and hugged his knees. The girl gave a sad sigh, then jumped out the window.

All were on sure ground and looked to see where he took Morro. Kai saw him and began ran after him. The rest of the team followed him. All were determined to make it on Morro to pay. Soon they reached the a temple, slightly smaller than the one where is Lloyd. The ninja entered inside. The temple was full of shelves stuffed with thousands of scrolls, and the floor was made of green marble, by jade. This color reminded Andreea by Lloyd's eyes. The temple was supported by massive columns, from marble jade-green and gold, having carved designs by climbing rose on them. There were so many parchments. Andreea's gaze went to the center of the room, where is Morro. The ghost was holding in hand a scroll and in the other a golden feather. Morro smiled... An evil smile.

„Morro!" growled Andreea. The others looked toward the center of the room, with all frowning at the sight of him that hurt the brother. The ninja drew their weapons and and they took the attack position.

„No, no... I wouldn't advise you to do this." Said Morro and lifted the parchment. „Don't forget that I you can made to disappear with a simple... CRASH!" Andreea looking more carefully at parchment and a golden gleam made her to realize whose parchment was. Her eyes expanded in fear.

„Do what says!" screamed she. The boys looked at her with confusion.

„You better listen to her." Said Morro and flutters the scroll in the air. Zane succeed to read the name on parchment.

„Guys! Is the Lloyd's scroll!" The ninja watching at Morro, which sneered satisfied. In their eyes could read concern for their injured friend. If Morro it would be broken, then Lloyd would be disappeared! It would have been like he not ever existed! They couldn't do that... They couldn't hurt him more than he was already and, more importantly: Could not lose him! Lloyd was like a brother to her! And they could not do that. With all gave up at their fighting positions. Morro smiled bad.

„Now... Drop your weapons! Or otherwise... We will make a small fire." Said he and flutters again the scroll in front of them. All eyes looked at Andreea. The girl growl with furiously, then throws the two daggers in face the ghost. The others throws their weapons and the shurikens from Deepstone in front his Morro.

„We did what you said! Now give us Lloyd's parchment!" said Andreea with hatred.

„Mmm... You see..."

„What's your plan Morro?" said Kai with sternly. Morro examined the parchment, smiling. His eyes stopped exactly on the person name: Lloyd.

„You know... I thought... If I was not meant for me to be the green ninja, what would be... Let I create alone the destiny!" Andreea's eyes are extends in horror, realizing which was his Morro idea.

„No!... You can not!..."

„Yes, I can! And I will do!" and by a fast moving, Morro, using the gold feather, cut Lloyd's name from the scroll and written: Morro. „I WILL BE THE GREEN NINJA!" shouted he and laughed with wickdly. Suddenly, is occurring an earthquake, and a white light, strong, invade the room.

„NO!" screamed Andreea, but it was too late...

The destiny it changes...

-000-

 **Pam, pam pam... OMG! The destiny it changes! Morro will now be the green ninja! What will happen with ninja? What will happen with Lloyd? And how will this affect the people's lives from Ninjago? Keep reading to learn!**

 **Updates slow due: school, personal problems and my lack of knowledge of the English language. Sorry for the mistakes. Please follows, favs and REVIEWS! I will try to update every 1-2 weeks, but I'm not sure because I have many themes. Cookies for everyone and, please, REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry for the slow updating. I'm very busy with the school and extra activities… And this week I enrolled in Aikido (Karate) and you would not believe! My sensei looks exactly like Sensei Garmadon! The hair, the clothes, the outfit… JUST LIKE GARMADON! I feel like a ninja now! XD**

 **FirstFandomFangirl: You'll see why Morro is still bad. But I'll do a story where he will be good. (not at first, but he will be). Thanks you entered on Andreea in your story! :D (If you want to know, Andreea can sing very well (I forgot to tell you)) :D**

 **Kairocksrainbow: Your OC is cool! I really like the Star, but I can not enter, because I spoil the story. I'll introduce in my next story! It's ok?**

 **And now…**

-000-

Andreea woke up in her room, with a huge pain in the shoulder. She it rises slightly and she rubbed her bruised shoulder. She was dressed in her pants pale brown and pink blouse, on a shoulder. She closed eyes, in an attempt to remembered what happened last night, then, suddenly, all the events with the evening before, burst into her head, also a waterfall. Morro, great green ninja, a hit her, because she does not want to answer his advances. Yes… Morro is green ninja, but Andreea thinks… No! She knows that Morro not worth be the green ninja! He act like a jerk, and the fact that he has all the elements powers it doesn't help with anything on ninja. All what did Morro was only ruin the lives of all people in Ninjago and to hurt his friends, if we can call them that. He put fear in whoever, is cruel and ruthless. Even ninja are afraid to answer him, and sensei Wu rarely intervenes, telling them just: "You must solve the problem alone."

For Andreea it was hardest. Initially Morro wear a little more gentle with her and he kept making overtures, and, one day, she said she did not want to be his girlfriend. Morro was furious and gave into she. Everyone was afraid of him, so did not dare to intervene and defend on Andreea. She said that he's a jerk, that he destroyed hundreds of innocent, lives and that does not deserve be green ninja! Al last remark, Morro was furious worse, and hit her again. She trying to seem strong in front of the others, saying that is fine, then going calmly into her room, but she was not fine. When she was alone, sobbing because of pain. Only Zane saw her crying and let him offer the comfort that she needed. She hated how a treat Morro… She hate how they wear Morro with the others. Hate the fact that Morro was chosen to be green ninja! And even if she tells him that he not interested her, Morro still flirt with her and, most often, they arrived to argue and then to fight. The fights on which Morro win, cheating!

Andreea let a tear fell on her cheeks roses, then she stood up and went to wash, without noticing a small golden glow coming from on the bedside…

-000-

Andreea's walking the streets of the village Stiix. It was quite early, but they did not care. She prefers to leave as early, so as not have a "meeting" with Morro, and return the evening. She liked to walking alone. This quiet her. She to be alone, only she and nature. Andreea reached at the pier. She walked to the his end, sits and watchs at the sunrise. The wind blew gently, waving gentle her hair. She gave a small sigh. She knew as something was not right… Something was wrong, but… She could not figure out what it was… The girl to caught with legs of deck and sat with head in down. She liked to stay hanging upside down. She had done this before, so she was not afraid that she might fall.

Closed her eyes and she was thinking… Something was not right… She hatred the way they wear Morro… She hated the way how her friends were treated. As all were afraid of the great green ninja, and they were very nervous around him. Nobody was smiling, not laughing… It was like was missing something… Or someone! Someone who will bring the smile on everyone lips! Someone who always lighten the mood…

"Hi!" said a voice that a scare on Andreea.

"AAHHH!" she screamed, and without realizing, the feet slid after deck. She would be fallen into the water if that person would not be caught her hand just in time. Andreea looking at the blue water and at the waves that is slammed furiously of shore.

"Raise me!" she scream, the fear being evidenced in her voice.

The person raised and, in a short time, Andreea is on pier, in safely. The pink kunoichi deep breath trying to calm down. Her body trembled slightly, because the shock.

"You are fine?" asks the person, and put a hand on her shoulder. Andreea nodded slightly, then slowly raised his look for to see who rescued her. Her eyes were widened in amazement, although she did not know why, and a small smile appeared on her face when he saw the person. In front of her was a boy, about the same age as she, with blond hair and the most beautiful green-jade eyes on whom has ever seen. He smiled with warmly Andreea's.

"Lloyd…" she whispered, slowly.

"Andreea…" he whispered, all slowly. "Videlicet… Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah… I'm fine… Th-Thank you… That you save me…" stammered Andreea, on her face making their appearance a huge smile and her cheeks began to gain a slightly reddish hue.

"For nothing." He said, getting lost completely in her brown eyes, smiling and felt how he heat his cheeks.

"What-What's your name?" asked she, timidly.

"Lloyd… Lloyd Montogomery Garmadon." Lloyd… This name, Andreea's, her seem very familiar. It was as if she had heard somewhere, but could not remember where, and the boy… She had seen. Something, in her heart, says that it she knows, but… "On you?" asked he.

"Andreea… Andreea Hikaru Kibo." Answered Andreea, and for the first time, she told her name with gladly.

Andreea… This name, Lloyd, it seems very known, although he could not remember of where, and the girl… It was like knows her from somewhere… He knew on her! He was sure that to more met her, but… It seemed that something, in the his head, try to block his memories about her. Lloyd looked at her continuing to smile. Her honest eyes, her awesome smile, her cheeks roses… All these enchanted him on Lloyd. The boy sat down, next to her and, without realizing, he to wrapped one arm around her waist, as if wanting to protect her by an unseen force. Andreea carefully lowered his head on Lloyd's shoulder, although she did not know why. Only she meet him and yet… Something in her heart it tells her that she can trust in he. When the girl dropped her head on his shoulder, Lloyd could feel how your cheeks heated of emotion, both looking towards the horizon. Occasionally, Lloyd peep at Andreea, seeing her wonderful smile. He would have done anything to protect her by anyone would want to hurt her. It was strange, but Lloyd felt like that girl is his only reason for living and just one look on her lovely face gave him Lloyd's the power to face at any! Even and a ghost! _"A ghost?! Why I would face a ghost?"_ thought Lloyd, realizing that the ghosts do not exist (or so he believes). But even he does not care! He would have fought with anyone, which was hurting her, even though he wasn't an elementary master. For Andreea, Lloyd would have fought with ghosts, the masters of black magic, nindroids or even the great green ninja.

"Lloyd is a very beautiful name." broken the silence Andreea, and she turned her head for to look at Lloyd. Just the mere fact that Andreea looked at him, emotional him and more on Lloyd, his cheeks became and more red than they were already.

"Tha-Thank you… Your name is more beautiful… Andreea Hikaru…" answered he, easy stammered, looking her with dreamy eyes.

"Thanks, but… Please do not tell me Hikaru Kibo. I do not like to be told so." Answer she. Lloyd was a little puzzled. Why do not she like her name? Hikaru Kibo was a beautiful name, after his opinion.

"Why?" Andreea gave a sad sigh and looked down, at the blue water.

"Hikaru Kibo is a Japanese name, meaning "Light of Hope"… When say me so, I feel that I have an enormous weight to wear on shoulders and…" Andreea left a tear, from her hazel eyes, to fall on cheek and continues with a slightly broken voice. "It reminds me of my parents…"

Lloyd put his hand under her chin and carefully lifted her head, so that she to look at him, and with the other hand, he wipes tha tear what slips on his cheek. He do not know why, but Lloyd hatred to see her so… Sad… Although he did not know what happened to Andreea's parents, he have a feeling that happened exactly what happened to his father three years ago… The Lloyd's eyes go down toward the girl's neck and something did not seem in right. _"Hmm… Where's the necklace? Wait… What necklace?"_ wonders Lloyd, although he do not know why. Somehow, he have the feeling that a being so beautiful should have something as nice around the neck. Something beautiful and delicately… Something like… A heart-shaped pendant!

"If you do not mind… What happened to your parents?" asked Lloyd, wanting to know more about her and her past. Andreea sighed and lowered his head down.

"They died." Answer she, trying to remain brave, though the voice gave her by empty. After a short break, continue. "I do not think you understand…"

"Actually… Yes…" Andreea raised her head and looked at him, slightly confused. "And my father died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. At least… I have on my mom. How died your parents?" asks Lloyd, glancing at she. Andreea sighed and looked toward the horizon. After a few minutes, Lloyd thought he had been indiscreet and that the question will remain unanswered, but…

"I had five years…" Andreea began, still staring at the horizon, "When it happened…"-

-Flasback-

 _"_ _Andreea!" cried a warm voice._

 _A child of 5 years, hurried down the stairs, with a huge smile on his face. The gril wore a shirt with fringe sleeves, silver, over wearing a shirt pink, a short skirt until to the knee, on elastic, with frilly black and pink, with glitter and sequins, and on underneath wear a pair of tights torn at knee, black, and, standing, a pair of black ballet flats with a small flower, pink. She had brown eyes and her long, brown, was caught in two pigtails._

 _"_ _Yes Mommy and Daddy!" she said, as soon enter in living room._

 _In front her were two adults, her parents. The woman was about 34 years old, whose features were well defined. She had blond hair, shorter in front and a little longer in the back, although at the roots, the women hair have a slight tinge of brown, let back, and some blue-green eyes. She wore a dress a little longer by knee, white with black polka dots and a pair of shoes, with heeled, white with bow. The man, her father, was dressed in a pair jeans-blue and a white shirt, standing had a pair of brown shoes, glossy. He had hair short, gray, and dark brown eyes. The living room was decorated in Japanese style, on the shelves being numerous weapons and book, and in the middleof the room was a table, made of beechwood, with a small and long box, dark colour._

 _"_ _Andreea, you know it soon will be your birthday?" asks his mother, and bent to be flush with his daughter. Andreea jumping and applause for joy. Her mother chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm._

 _"_ _Yes! There are only seven days!" she said and raised seven fingers in the air. "We can to call on Cristina? A, and on Jay? Always gives me cool gifts!" Andreea said with cheerfully. Her mother chuckled, knowing how much her daughter loves to play with guns, but her father frowned. Not too agreed with the girl's passion for wrestling, so said gently._

 _"_ _A girl should not play with knives and swords!"_

 _"_ _And a girl should not be a super hero! And mommy is!" said the girl and removed language at her father. Mother laughed._

 _"_ _Honey!... I am not a super hero. I have not powers. I am a samurai."_

 _"_ _But save lives!" says Andreea with admiration._

 _"_ _You will understand more later the difference, but, how I said… Over seven days is your day! And you gonna do five years!" The girl again jump for joy. The mother looks at her husband with a smile, then, addressing Andreea, said. "And because you're old enough, I want to show you something."_

 _"_ _Mihaela… You are sure about this?" asks her husband, slightly worried._

 _"_ _I'm very sure, darling!" answers Mihaela with resolve._

 _The man took the box off the table and opened it, hesitantly little. Andreea bounce up, wanting to see what's in the box. Her father a raised and her mother removed out of the box the most beautiful necklace on that Andreea it has ever seen. It was made of pearl, white, nacreous, in center with a sapphire of a magnificent red, octagon-shaped, with vertical sides more longer than the others, shapely by smaller pearls, and the one side and the other, were still two sapphires rhombus shaped, longer, shapely by smaller pearls as the stone out of center. Andreea looked at him with admiration._

 _"_ _Wow! Is beautiful!"_

 _"_ _Your father gave it to me! At our first meeting! And one day will be yours!"_

 _"_ _Really!?" said the girl, astonished. Her mother and father nodded affirmatively. "Can I… Can I try?" asks little shy._

 _"_ _Sure honey!" answered her father, smiling. The child jumps out of the adult's arms, and she went to her mother. The woman put, smiling, the necklace the neck, then Andreea run to the hall mirror to see with plowing._

 _"_ _Wow! I'm pretty!"_

 _"_ _Yes, you are!" said her mother. "And you're also very special…" she whispered, and leave the protective arms of her husband, both looking at their darling girl._

 _Suddenly, feel a strong smell of burning, and when Andreea looked up, saw that wooden pillars of the house were engulfed in flames! The girl screamed in fear. Her mother, seeing the flames which spreads rapidly, tried to flee at Andreea, but an girder in flames, fell, blocking her path. Andreea was scared of fire and ran, not knowing where. Mihaela try to pass fire, wanting to save the her child, but she did not know where she went…_

 _Andreea hadn't no idea where she was. She did not know if she was in the living room, in kitchen, or in her parent's bedroom, where they always felt safe. All she knew was that the burning flames surrounded her, and heavy smoke was beginning drown her. She was fear and tremble by afraid, and her eyes were full of tears._

 _"_ _MOMMY! DADDY!" cried she, among sighs. All she wanted now was only to be in the protective arms of her parents. The air was increasingly difficult to breathed._

 _"_ _MOMMY! *cough* DADDY! *cough* HELP!" heavy smoke it enters the her lungs and her eyes started to close._

 _"_ _Mommy…" whispered she and gathered with power in hand her mother's pearl necklace, before she fell unconscious to the ground. Unknown they, a huge flower, pink with white, began to rise, and closed its protector petals, resembling a rosebud, around girl, protecting her of fire and smoke from the outside, then disappeared into the ground, just as appeared, with the girl of five years, inside._

 _-000-_

 _Andreea open the eyes and breathe fresh air from outside. She turned and looking at the sky full of bright stars and at the trees and plants around her. Not knowing why, but she felt that she owed the life these plants. She closed the eyes, wanting to sleep, but then the picture with her parents in flaming house appeared in her mind. Andreea rises and ran among the trees, until she reached to her house, all burning, the reddish flames seemed much larger than before. A few people tried to extinguish the fire, but in vain. Andreea does not care about the house or of all the toys destroyed… They only cared about her parents, who were comprised by the criminal flames. The girl gathered the necklace with power, in hand, being the only thing who was left from her mother, fell at the ground, and embracing the knees, she began to cry._

 _"_ _Mommy!... Daddy!..." crying in sobbing, knowing that she will not never see her parents…_

 _-End Flashback-_

Andreea was a very courageous person. She was not the kind of person which to cry frequently or to let others see her crying, thinking that this a makes weak, and yet… The memory of that awful day, the day in which she remained orphan, it did always to crying. Ninja knew that her family died in the flames, but no one knew the whole story and nobody, nor even Zane, not knew of necklace with pearls and sapphire what's left since her parents, and yet… Look her here! Telling everything a boy on which she met him today, but on which she feels that him knows for years.

Andreea's brown eyes is filled with tears during the stories. It's the first time when she story someone, so detailed, what happened that night. Andreea left her head on his shoulder Lloyd, crying, and Lloyd an was holding in arms protector, and with the other hand stroked her on head. Somehow, Lloyd understood on Andreea, just and his father died, but he did not want to see on Andreea so. To see her sad…

"I'm sorry…" said he, trying to offer the comfort he needed. Slowly, Andreea stopped crying, but see that she was still sad, and Lloyd was sorry that he had made her to remember somerhing so awful. "So… Tell me something about yourself." Said Lloyd, trying to do on Andreea to fell better. The girl lifted her head, wiped quickly her tears, and asks, with a small smile.

"What do you want to know?"

"Favorite color?"

"It can not see?" asks Andreea pointing to the pink blouse she wore and chuckled.

"Pink, of course." Chuckled Lloyd "Favorite flower?"

"The rose."

"Favorite food?"

"Any cooking Zane!" laughed Andreea. "But I love Japanese food." Lloyd was happy that he had made on Andreea to forget by her parent's death. "Anything else?" ask Andreea playful.

"If you were to have an elemental power, that would be?" ask the boy dressed in green shirt, but did not know why. Andreea was a little taken aback by his question, but she have sufficient confidence in Lloyd.

"Well… I am a elementary master… I am Kunoichi legendary… And I can control all the elements." Answered she easy. Andreea expect that Lloyd to be shocked or surprised, but the boy simply smiled at her fondly. Somehow, Lloyd was expecting at this response, though he do not know why.

"This means that you are one of the ninja." Andreea approved with a nob from head. "Wow! And how is… To have powers?" asks Lloyd curiously. Andreea laugh, and without realizing it, their hands were overlapped.

"That's… Interesting. I mean… Apart from the moments where I almost died." Lloyd was surprised by the girl's statement. Andreea laugh and said, as to calm him down. "But everything ended well, always!"

"I think it's great… And you can control all elements?"

"Yeah… Somehow… I discover over the course. So now I can control the nature, the crystals, the ice and I have healing powers."

They both looked at each other, lost in each other's eyes. Then they looked at their hands overlapping, fingers being interconnected. Both have blushed, a very alight red, and withdrew their hands. Andreea looked at the sky and leaned her head on his shoulder Lloyd, and Lloyd wrapped his arms around her, protectively. Andreea, not know why, but felt safe in his arms. It was as if time had stopped in their favor. The girl did not care what time was it or if she need to return tot the Bounty. All she wanted now was to be there, in Lloyd's arms, and to be, for the first time after very long, happy.

"I think it is great to be ninja."

"It's…"

"Andreea?!" interrupted her a voice tough and extremely family.

Both teens turned his head. There was Morro, and behind him were four ninja easily frightened and Nya, which looked at Andreea and had a small smile on her lips. Andreea had a little smile on her face, then looked at Lloyd and at their hands, which were interconnected again. Both of them were pulled aside, their cheeks became as red as Kai's ninja gi. Andreea looked at the ninja with a large smile on his face. Nya smiled. She liked to see on Andreea smiling, being happy… Especially that the girl has not smiled for a long time… Morro, the great green ninja, wearing in green gi, with golden armor, he looks at the two and growled, a growl what was heard by all, but when he saw the Lloyd's face, Morro's eyes expanded in surprise, and his angry expression has been replaced by one shocked and in his eyes could read some fear.

"Lloyd?!" whispered he to himself, then his eyes turned to Andreea, and in his eyes could read clearly the anger the energy master.

"What are you doing here?" asked he, spewing the words with hateful. Andreea looked at him, with no expression and calmly answers, but very determined.

"I went out to take a walk." Morro's eyes oscillate between Andreea and Lloyd.

"Come!" said he, and turned away, wanting to leave.

"No!" said the girl, rising to her feet. Morro stopped and turned to look at her.

"What you said?"

"I said "No!". That's my life and I'm going to sit where I want and to talk to whoever I want. And now I want sit here and talk to Lloyd." The mouths of all ninja were gaping. Nya just smiling, being proud of Andreea's attitude. Nya never liked that Morro treat them as on some objects, but Andreea was the only one who had the courage to take the attitude in his face. Morro he went to her and grabbed her, tight, by wrist, and growled.

"YOU're gonna do what I say I! You understand?"

"Hey! Release me!" cried Andreea, trying to break free from his grasp Morro. Black-haired boy, with a green stripe, a pull on the pink kunoichi, despite her attempts to break free from his grip, until you feel that someone grabbed him, very tight, his wrist, making him to let go of Andreea's wrist. Morro turned his head, and was very surprised when he saw on Lloyd, squeezing with power by wrist and Andreea in behind him, rubbing her injured wrist. Lloyd said angrily, in his eyes was clearly read the upset on what precisely did Morro.

"YOU have no right to behave so with her! You heard me?" Morro was snatched from the blond boy grip and replied arrogantly.

"I've to behave with she how I will like!"

"I may not have elemental powers and not am a ninja, like you, but IF YOU'LL DARE EVER, A SINGLE ONCE, YOU TO A HURT ON ANDREEA, I WILL NOT BE LIABLE FOR WHAT I'LL DO!"

The others ninja looked at the blond boy shocked. A boy without elemental powers has the courage to confront Morro in face, and they, who were ninja, who had elementary powers and who saved the city Ninjago thousands of times, they were afraid to answer to Morro? What kind of ninja were they? Morro laughed and said with malice.

"And I will not be responsible for what shall I do you now!" and with these words, green ninja raised his hands in the air, calling a strong gust of wind, what elevates on Lloyd in the air, very high. Morro laughed evil, while the others looked with shock and concern at the scene from the face their. Andreea gasped.

"NO! PUT HE DOWN!"

Morro lowered his hands, a evil smile making their appearance on his face. The wind what sustained him on Lloyd in the air, disappeared, and the boy fall with speed toward water. All they watched in shock, as if would look at an action movie.

"NO!" screamed Andreea and raised her hands in the air.

Immediately a wave of water rises, and Lloyd fell on the tide invoked by Andreea, instead of falling into the water and to drown. Andreea move easy her hands toward she making the wave to move toward the pier, then lowered his hands slightly down, the water wave was left and he down and putting it on Lloyd easy on the wooden pier, the boy being safe. Everyone was amazed, even and Morro. Lloyd was on his knees, leaning in hands and panting heavily, the clothes and his hair being slightly wet. Andreea ran to him and asked with concern.

"You are fine?" Lloyd approves with a nod from head. Andreea smiled slightly, then turned to Morro and frowned. "How dare you?! What kind of man are you? How can you do this to an innocent man? You ruined thousands of lives without you care! You're a JERK! I THINK DESTINY HAS MOCKED US WHEN HE CHOSE YOU AS GREEN NINJA! YOU DO NOT DESERVE SUCH A HONOR! THE GREEN NINJA WOULD SHOULD TO BE GOOD AND TO CARE FOR PEOPLE, BUT YOU CARE ONLY BY YOU! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO BE… YOU'RE NOT THE GREEN NINJA!..."

Andreea was interrupted by a slap over the face. The girl fell to his knees, and looked at who slapped her, Morro. The boy in green gi looked at her, with a huge anger in his eyes. She looked at him with pure hatred, the tears making place in her brown eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Her cheek was beginning to turn blue, and the shape of Morro's hand began to form on the place where he hit her. Jay tighten their fists in frustration. By what right HE gave in HIS cousin? And yet, he was too afraid to go and to confront Morro directly in face.

"We're leaving! Now!" order Morro. Andreea does not move, remain still on her knees, with hand on sore cheek.

"How dare you!" cried Lloyd while he stood up and headed for Morro. Lloyd grabbed on Morro by both wrists and said, with a very angry voice. "What right do you give in she? How dare you to hurt her so? I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TREAT HER THAT WAY! I DO NOT CARE THAT YOU'RE THE GREEN NINJA, BUT… IF YOU WILL EVER HURT HER, YOU WILL HAVE TO DO WITH ME!" threatens Lloyd.

Morro struggle and trying to get out of the grip of the boy, but his adherence was very strong. Lloyd let go of Morro, he unbalanced and fell into the water. Lloyd turned toward Andreea, watching her with concern and sympathy. The girl raised and sad smiled Lloyd's. The boy approached of she, and gave easy hand away from her bruised cheek. He stroked carefully on the inflamed place, as if she was a porcelain doll and he was afraid to not break her, and asks her with concern.

"You are fine?"

"Now I'm…" answer she slowly, then took out a pen from the black leather jacket pocket on who she wore above the her pink blouse, she took carefully Lloyd's hand and she wrote on it a phone number. "This is my phone number."

Lloyd took the pen from the girl's hand and did exactly what he had done she. "And this is mine. You can call me anytime, any time… Call me if you have problems." Andreea chuckled.

"I will do so." The two stood and watched each in other's eyes, enjoying this wonderful moment, until… A familiar cry awakened from this trance. All they went on the pier edge, seeing on Morro how trying to get out of the grip some of algae, what tried to drag him at water's ass. Lloyd chuckled.

"I forgot to tell you… Be careful at strangle weed!"

"Good lock Morro!" said Andreea smiling. This made on Morro growling in frustration. The girl turned toward Lloyd and said. "Bye Lloyd! Us we'll see again!"

And with these words, the girl walked away slowly, rest of the team, minus Morro, following her back to the ship, the majority being still shocked by recent events. Lloyd looked at her and whispered dreamer.

"I hope…" then he shoved his hands in pockets and leaves toward home, thinking only at Andreea, with sunset behind his…

-000-

"And then, as not more to be sad, he began to ask me about me! It was so cute!" told them Andreea, blushing heavily.

Everyone, less Sensei Wu, were at the table, eating a traditional Japanese dinner cooked by Zane. Andreea asked him Zane to make sushi, and he was unable to refuse her, especially that the girl radiate happiness. How have sat down at table Andreea began to tell them how she has met on Lloyd, how he's saved her life and about the discussion which they had on the pier. All were smiling or… Almost all… Nya enjoy for her friend, Cole smiled and was happy for Andreea, even if the two longer bicker, hold each other and enjoy each other. Zane was happy for the young Kunoichi, and looked at Andreea, as though the girl was the his little sister, which now has grown and now beginning to discover the world. Kai was somewhat neutral about the situation, but he had to admit, blond boy's courage amazed him. Do you realize how much you should hold Lloyd at Andreea if he had the courage to stand up to Morro?! Kai had a feeling that, if they would knows better, he and Lloyd would be best friends. Jay smiled and was happy that Andreea found someone special which to love, so how he has on Nya, even if he and Cole they scolded for her, but that's another story… Morro eat quietly… How he managed to escape plant, only he knows… The boy dressed in green not sketch any smile and whenever heard the Lloyd's name, muttered something under his breath.

"You should know him! Lloyd is a very nice boy! Sure will you understand him well with him."

"I understand! Can not you shut up?" scream Morro.

"I'll keep silent when I'll want! And nobody forcing you to listen." said Andreea dry, and eating a piece of sushi.

"I do not understand what you see at him? By me should you like!" screamed Morro and stood up.

"I am not an object Morro! You can not dictate me by who I like and who does not!" said the girl quietly. Morro pursed his fists.

"But I am mighty!"

"On me, I do not care if a person is strong or not!" shouts Andreea rising in her feet. "I am interested in how he treat on others! And you're a JERK! You ruined so many lives! I still think destiny has made a mistake when it chose you green ninja!" scream Andreea. She do not know why, but her heart told her that something was wrong and that Morro was not the true green ninja. Morro growled and raised his palm as to strike again on Andreea. The girl closed her eyes, awaiting painful blow, but the palm never came. Andreea open eyes and she saw on Zane in her face, the nindroid by titanium holding it tight on Morro.

"Enough Morro. Enough how you've done. I not going to give allowed to hurt her!" said Zane firmly, then let go Morro's hand and leaves from kitchen.

"I no longer hungry…" said Andreea and leaving in a hurry from kitchen.

"Me neither…" said Nya and left.

"Bro… You should calm down…" replied Cole quietly, rise and left the room.

"Total agree with him." affirm Jay, leaving and he.

"And people say that I have a kindled temper." And with these words leave and Kai, Morro remaining alone, in the kitchen…

-000-

Andreea was lying in bed with pink sheets, with patterns of flowers, out of her room. Although she was a strong girl, her room was quite feminine, at first glance… The girl typed something on her phone, then took it to the ear. Immediately someone on the other replied.

 _"_ _Andreea!"_

"Hey Lloyd! I hope you do not bother…"

 _"_ _No! No! Not at all! Actually… I was thinking about you…"_

"Me too…"

 _"_ _You are fine? Morro not did you trouble, right?"_

"I'm fine. Actually… You really inspired on ninja."

 _"_ _Really?"_

"Yes! Today, at the table, it was the first time when one of ninja had the courage to respond to Morro! Thank you!"

 _"_ _You're welcome! And… You want to close?"_

"No!... You?"

 _"_ _No!..."_

"Then… What to talk?"

 _"_ _Well… You want to know something about me?"_

-000-

 **Wow! Long chapter! 5718 words! Sorry for the slow updating, but I had a lot of work for the school, plus I had a bad writer blog… But now the chapter is here! And…**

 **OMG!? Morro knows on Lloyd? And why are wearing Morro all that bad with everyone? And how many lives he destroyed it this "Green Ninja"? And why do I ask questions to which only I know the answer?**

 **You can try to answer the above questions if you want. I'm curious to see how you think the story will evolve. Anyway… In this story I will not introduce any OC (Than Andreea), because I have this story in my head for months and if I introduce OC, I to spoil the plot. But… I'm working on a story that I would need some characters… If you want that your OC to appear in my future story, write on my PM or reviews. If I will love you OC and I put them in my next story, I announced in the next chapter of this story.**

 **Morro: And I'm not bad in next story!**

 **Me: Yes… Me and Morro reconciled and we are friends now. Anyway… Please follows, favs and REVIEWS! Cookies and cake…**

 **Cole: CAKE!**

 **Me: Shut up Cole! Cookies and cake for everyone!**


End file.
